Captain's Log: Harriman
| miniseries = | minino = | writer =Marc Guggenheim | artist =Andrew Currie| colorist =Moose Baumann | letterer =Neil Uyetake | editor =Scott Dunbier | omnibus = | published =April 2010 | pages =32 | story =22 | publisher =IDW Publishing | covers = | altcover = | caption = | date =2294 | stardate =9856.4 | }} Publisher's description ;From solicitations :Captain John Harriman is the commander of the USS Enterprise B. He is also the man many hold responsible for the mysterious disappearance and presumed death of James Tiberius Kirk, the renowned Starfleet captain by whom all others are judged. How does a man recover from killing a legend? Find out in this very special issue! Guest starring Dr. Leonard “Bones” McCoy. Summary [[Stardate|''Stardate]]'' 9826.9, the inaugural cruise of the . What should have been a celebration of a new ship and a proud Starfleet tradition ended in tragedy when the famed James T. Kirk was lost while the ship was rescuing refugees.'' Stardate 9856.4, six months later. Leonard McCoy stands on the Enterprise-''B, specifically the rebuilt Deck 15, despairing over the loss of his best friend. Of all the things Kirk could have been right about, it had to be dying alone. McCoy, recently "conscripted" back into service to deal with a plague of Terrelian virus in the Antares system, soon makes his way to the bridge informing John Harriman that he has familiarized himself with the sickbay aboard ship before he quickly leaves, having only ever intended to pay his respects. Harriman follows McCoy into the turbolift and fumbles over his words as he attempts to apologize for Kirk dying aboard his ship. His words prove the last straw for McCoy. Kirk didn't die on Harriman's ship. Kirk was in command of the ''Enterprise-''B, Harriman was in the metaphorical fetal position. Harriman has no retort, in fact he agrees completely. Once this mission is complete he intends to resign. Not just from the captain's chair but from Starfleet. Aboard the , General Choroth muses on the old saying "There shall be no peace as long as Kirk lives" which has now become a truth, if a truth enforced by the Khitomer Accords. Nonetheless Choroth has a feeling the Accords will not be a problem to Klingon expansion much longer. Not when a Federation battle-cruiser is about to breach disputed space. Aboard the ''Enterprise-B, McCoy visits Harriman in the latter's ready room. The doctor has been pondering Kirk's death and concludes that too much blame is being placed on Harriman's shoulders. The admiralty had the bright idea to send the Enterprise-B into space without photon torpedoes or even a tractor beam. Harriman is unconvinced, a better captain would have a found a way to cope with limited resources. And though Kirk did, he's dead now and Harriman is command. A crew only has a much faith in their captain as he does in himself. And right now, no one has any faith in Harriman. Regardless if Harriman wants to resign after this mission, he needs to see it through and project confidence. But if Harriman still can't find faith in himself, then McCoy advises he fakes it, even Kirk faked it. To inspire the new captain, he tells him of the last mission of the original . The ''Enterprise was outgunned, understaffed and its automation was failing in the face of Kruge's assault. And for the first time since he was a cadet, James T. Kirk had no idea what to do. So he bluffed. The bluff was called however and Kirk had no choice but to destroy the Enterprise to save his friends and defeat the Klingons. The Enterprise was only ever a ship, and Starfleet cloned her months later. The ship was expendable, what mattered was saving lives.'' Finishing his tale, McCoy says there is no shame in being scared, everyone gets scared. But on the bridge, Harriman can't be. On the bridge he's captain and captains always know what they're going to do. Or at least pretend like they do. Demora Sulu then hails Harriman informing him of a Klingon warship on an intercept course. On the bridge, Harriman orders a yellow alert before a channel is opened. Choroth is immovable however, launching surgical strikes that cripple the Enterprise in short order. Sparing a glance at McCoy, Harriman surrenders to the Klingons and asks only for a minute to prepare his crew. Once the channel is closed, he has Marruu set all photon torpedoes on a thirty-second time delay much to McCoy's confusion before Harriman briefs the transporter room on his plan. Once the time elapses, Harriman has every photon torpedo beamed aboard the Vengeance, destroying it completely while the Klingons are taken prisoners of the Federation. McCoy offers praise to the new captain, not only did he save all their lives, he reminded McCoy of an absent friend. References Characters :Choroth • John Harriman • James T. Kirk • Kurr • Marruu • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Sh'Goth • Demora Sulu • Mark Tobiaston • unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel David Marcus • Kruge • Spock Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) ( ) • ( ) • ( ) Locations :Antares • (planet) Races and cultures :Human • Klingon States and organizations :Klingon Empire • Starfleet Other references :boarding party • bridge • cadet • captain • commander • deflector control • doctor • engineering • ensign • g'dath • hail • Khitomer Accords • lieutenant • MSD • personal log • photon torpedo • physician • red alert • reserve activation clause • Saurian brandy • sector • shield emitters • shields • sickbay • Terrellian virus • tractor beam • transporter • transporter room • turbolift • universe • vrill • yellow alert Appendices Related stories * Star Trek: Generations Timeline '' comics| before=Captain's Log: Sulu| after=Captain's Log: Pike|}} Images External link Category:TOS comics